Made to Order
by Miharu is Haruka's Love Child
Summary: Matt orders an elaborate sex doll from one of Near's bizarre "toy" catalogues. When the pretty blonde thing isn't quite as lifeless as meets the eye, will Matt end up being the real toy? Bondage kink! By popular demand, chapter 2 will be published soon!


Made to Order

**Summary:** Matt orders an elaborate sex doll from one of Near's bizarre "toy" catalogues. When the pretty blonde thing isn't quite as lifeless as meets the eye, will Matt end up being the real toy? Bondage kink written as a birthday present for ShinigamiMailJeevas!

**A/N**: _OMG THIS IS A DAY LATE I'M SOOO SORRY! XD. This is my birthday present to my Mail, ShinigamiMailJeevas. LOVE her! She rocks my Mihael into incoherent speech during cyber sex. Literally *Shouting out* Yo, bitch! You got my first lemon! (this is my first lemon, ever, so if it sux…blame Gami ^^") She also wrote me a one-shot for my birthday last week, called "Mello Bo Peep". Mello in a corset FTW._

_And actually, this is the 2__nd__ version of the story. The original one was a lot longer but a lot…weirder and I decided this one made better sense…and better kink ^^._

_Disclaimer: I currently own your attention span. Yeah yeah yeah, screw me why dontcha?_

_Oh and this is NOT an AU…you'll see why at the end. ^^" oh, and I promise there is NO M/N, Near is in the story for kicks…teehee_

_

* * *

_

It was official; the worse pastime in the history of all the shit guys do when they're bored was NOT looking at baby photos, nor was it scraping mold from the bottom of gym lockers or counting the hairs on Aunt Marge's chin. No, the worst pastime in the history of shit guys do when their bored HAD to be watching Near clip coupons from his Toys R Us magazine. Seriously, you could lose a few brain cells that way.

And fuck it all if Matt wasn't bored as fuck.

"Near, please tell me you have other plans for today," begged the redhead, allowing his legs and arms to sprawl all over his friend's couch.

"You might stave off your boredom if you read through one of these," replied the younger man who's attention was undividedly on his scissors and catalogue.

"Near, do I look like I fucking want to play with Barbies?"

Near shifted, diving slightly under the coffee table to pull out a crate of magazines. He held the top of the crate in one hand and pulled out a glossy book with his free fingers.

He glanced at the title and threw it to Matt, who caught it and peered at the front cover. The magazine was called _Pleazy _and the cover showed an old man tinkering at a workshop.

"What the fuck is this, Near?"

"You might try opening it."

Matt's eyes widened as he flipped through the pages, each time he turned the glossy sheets, he was greeted with increasingly erotic figurines and sex toys. _Pleazy, _apparently, was a store that specialized in custom kinks. There was an add for free consultations for buying personalized sex dolls. They created dolls that matched your personality's desires and could make your greatest wet dream come true.

Matt looked up at Near, who merely shrugged.

"What, Matt? I am curious about sex, too."

"Alright then."

"Alright, then?"

"Yep, this settles it. We're going to this shop. NOW"

It looked like a regular building from the outside, but the address matched the one on the advertisement. Matt walked in and pulled Near along. Near had qualms about going, but he was honestly curious. It was the only type of toyshop he'd never walked into before. The boys walked down a corridor, walked into a small waiting room. An old man greeted them.

"Hello, my name is Roger, welcome to _Pleazy. _We make your wet dreams a reality. How may I help you today?"

Near tried to hide behind Matt as the redhead sauntered up to the man, showing him the ad.

"We'd like a consultation."

"Ah, certainly, please follow me."

The boys followed the old man into a strange workshop with many partially assembled plastic bodies. There were a great many machines in the room, all shiny and making _plip _ sounds as the boys passed. In the far corner was another old man that Matt recognized from the cover of the magazine.

"Quillish, we have some customers."

"Ah, thank you Roger, please leave them here and I shall wait on them."

The man turned to greet them, smiling through his glasses, "What can I do for you boys?"

"We'd like a consultation, sir."

"One for each of you?"

"Umn, no. If possible, we'd like a combined order."

The man nodded. He told Matt and Near to sit on some strange metallic chairs. They resembled those hair drying seats that you sometimes see in salons. The man slid some helmet-like things over their heads and handed them each a control with a button.

"I am about to test what stimuli you respond to. Each time you see an image that you like, press the button."

It was like having an electric pulse shot through your brain. Their eyes were still open and yet many images flooded their thoughts. Most of them were pictures of guys and girls, in various stages of nudity. After about ten minutes, Mr. Wammy removed the helmets and told the boys to follow him to another room.

The second room was empty except for a large computer.

"This computer is compiling the results of our test. It will use that to project the most desire-able doll."

They watched as the screen of the computer swirled with digits and images. Slowly, a body began to form on the screen. The toes digitized first, and the model was built upward from the feet. Matt stared at the body after it had materialized on the screen. It was male, with silky white skin and slender appendages. His eyes were the most shocking blue that Matt had ever seen and the blond strands of his hair fell delicately across feminine features. To Matt, the model resembled an angel more than a human.

"He's beautiful." Whispered Near.

"We'll take it."

* * *

Matt and Near could hardly contain their excitement during the weeks it took before their doll was delivered. Finally, Roger appeared at Matt's apartment with a large package.

"Here you go," the old man said. "We called this model, Mello. Enjoy yourself."

Matt tore open the brown box and removed the bubble wrapping. Several small encased packages contained added accessories that Near had ordered as well. Most of the accessories were bondage paraphernalia, ranging from a collar, to handcuffs, and even a cock ring. A few other strange things were included, like a bottle of heated lubricant. An instruction manual lay at Matt's feet as he gazed at the perfect body in the box.

'Mello' was even better looking as a physical entity. Matt began to salivate. The doll was wearing a leather collar and tight leather shorts. Matt pulled the toy out of the box and carried him to his bedroom. He lay Mello on his bed and stared a little hesitantly at it…he really _ought _ to call Near…but as he gazed at the creamy skin…he decided it could wait.

Matt pulled his clothes off and joined the toy on his bed. He ran his fingers across Mello's chest.

"God you're beautiful."

He hooked his fingers around the waist of the leather shorts, yanking them down. Matt wasn't quite sure how it was supposed to work, but he guessed it had to be similar to fucking a girl...He stroked his penis, but he didn't need much manual stimulation. Mello was simply perfect in every way. He positioned himself over the doll.

"It's just a toy so...need for a prep and stretch, right?"

He slid Mello's legs over his shoulder and pushed his dick through the dolls ass.

"Ahh...much tighter than a person."

The doll felt good, impossibly so! Matt didn't know his dick could feel so wonderful as he slid it in and out of the doll's hole. He moaned freely until he came inside Mello, his semen sliding down the plastic legs...He grinned at the doll...and prepped his dick for another round.

Matt waited until he came down from his sex high to call Near.

"You forgot to install the CD to his brain."

"There was a...CD?"

Near was not happy that Matt decided to fuck the doll first, especially since they'd each paid for half the costs. He was even more annoyed that Matt hadn't bothered to read the owner's manual…if he _had _ he would have realized that it was an interactive doll. An installation CD could be hooked up and artificial intelligence downloaded into the doll's circuitry.

"Fine, you do it then."

"Okay. I'll take him to my apartment. Come by in an hour to see the progress."

Matt lost track of time as he played Mario Kart. When he glanced at the clock, he realized that nearly six hours had passed. Near should have been finished ages ago! He got up angrily. The little albino fucker must have been trying to get back at him for taking his turn with Mello first. The redhead marched towards Near's apartment, fished his spare key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

Near and Mello were in the living room...Mello was sitting on the coffee table, a gun in his hand and Near was...

"You…you. Oh my God! Near!"

"He touched me the wrong way," sneered the blonde, parting his legs as he slid his body across Near's coffee table.

Matt could only stare as Mello's fingers dipped into the gash of Near's chest, each tip becoming saturated in blood. He lifted the index to his lips and lapped up the steady drips that ran the length of his hand.

Something began stirring in Matt that he couldn't control. Everything in him should have screamed danger, should have told him to run, to get help, to make a futile attempt at saving the life of his friend who was obviously dead…and yet, he could only stare. Only stare as the sinful lips licked away the bloodstains as if they were licking chocolate from those fingertips.

Because as incredibly horrific as it was to walk into your friend's apartment to find the after effects of homicide, and as unhinging as it was to be in the same room with the killer, and as impossible as it was that the murderer was a doll, a toy, a man-made plastic play-thing…Matt was…aroused.

Mat was so far gone that he could barely see straight. He wasn't even aware when Mello pushed a gun against his temple. He barely heard the blond whisper directions in his ear. Later, he wouldn't remember how they left the apartment, only that he'd thought to lock the door behind them…

* * *

"Why did you want to come to my place?" Matt huffed as he fumbled for his keys, the hard butt of Mello's gun pressing ominously into his back.

"I'm curious as to what the owner's manual says about me." Smiled the blond as they tumbled through the doorway together. "Get it. And the box I was packaged in."

Matt obliged, pulling the long cardboard contraption into his living room. Mello sat on his couch reading, his grin never faltering. Finally he grabbed up the clothes he was packaged with and handed them to Matt.

"Go to the bathroom and put these on. Meet me in the bedroom. Try any funny business and I _will_ kill you."

"Why do you want me in your leather?"

The blond struck him hard across his cheek, "Naughty Matt. Talking back will only get you punished."

Matt slipped into the leather shorts and bondage top, but with much difficulties. It was so tight, he could barely contain his junk. Slowly as he watched himself in the mirror, he began to wonder how he'd gotten into the mess.

His thoughts wondered to Near and the image of his body was enough to make Matt sick. The more he thought about it though, he came to realization that he was more disgusted with the idea of a dead body that the actual fact that Near was dead. Could being around Mello have that kind of effect? Could it dehumanize him that far?

Matt wasn't sure he could handle the answers, so he simply let his mind numb as he exited the bathroom. The redhead turned towards the bedroom, curiosity beating apprehension, and slowly turned the knob. Mello was on his bed, sitting almost daintily on the edge with a pair of restraints in his hands. Several other ties lay at his feet in a mix of leather and chains. Matt swallowed as he inched forward.

"Face the wall and put your hands behind your back."

The moment he turned around, the blond shoved him against the peeling wall paper. Matt could feel many straps and ties straining the circulation to his hands. Then his arms were lifted painfully beyond their will to stretch. The 'pop' from his shoulders sounded nearly as heavy as the scream that left his lips; the straps on his wrists were attached to long chains that Mello promptly tied to a removable hook on the ceiling. And fuck was the position painful.

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to wuss out now, we've only just gotten started," smirked the blond.

"What are you trying to prove?" asked Matt, failing to mask his extreme discomfort.

"I want you to feel what it's like to be me...to the extent of what this book," he indicated his 'instruction manual' in his hand, "would have you do to me."

Matt's legs were spread apart and more straps were tied around his ankles, however, a long bar was tied between his legs so that he couldn't close the gap between them.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you hurt Near…why are you going to hurt me?"

"Because I can..."

Whatever response Matt had, was drowned in his yelps as he was struck mercilessly from behind. Mello roughly grabbed him by the hips and shoved the leather shorts down. Matt was in pain and could barely breathe in gasps as he was pushed forward, gravity straining his arms and shoulders, his entire weight falling on the balls of his feet.

"You're just my toy, right? No need for a prep and stretch." The blonde whispered into his ear, tauntingly repeating the same words Matt had voiced the first time he'd taken Mello.

Matt could only gasp in response.

He took a moment to enjoy the creaminess of Matt's skin as well as the perfect sculpting of his curves. With nothing more than a few birthmarks adorning his buttocks, he looked so vulnerable and helpless and sexy that the blond couldn't wait to add markings to the otherwise flawless skin. Mello grabbed his haunches and positioned himself before thrusting into the redhead dry. Matt's scream sounded permissive to his ears; he pulled out and slammed harder, violently ripping the delicate flesh within the boy. Mello struck him on the side of his head, yelling for him to 'shut the fuck up' or he'd be gagged. Matt couldn't help the tears that ran freely down his cheeks. The pain was too much for him and he was beginning to black out. Instinctively he tried to close his legs, but the bar kept his ankles a firm two feet in distance.

"Oh my God! Stop!" he begged. "Please stop!"

"Ask what you will, but your body is begging me to continue."

The blond touched Matt's penis, and as much as the redhead's pride was broken, as much as his mind screamed in indignation, he was undeniably hard. Either the world or his head was seriously fucked…

And then Mello hit his prostate.

As Matt had been screaming before, he was moaning now. Sweat beaded against his forehead and he tried to concentrate on the rush of adrenaline as it shot through his veins. He wriggled and struggled but the binds kept him in place. The blond slowed his pace a little and cupped his fingers around Matt's balls, squeezing them a little before sliding across his dick.

Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Both unbearable, both unceasing…they oscillated through Matt's system until he could no longer differentiate between the two. Mello slid his fingers through red hair and jerked Matt's head backwards until his whole body followed, gravity pushing him against the blonde, increasing the friction so sharply, Matt couldn't breathe.

"Fuck, Mello!" he gasped, his vision blurring.

The last thing the boy registered before he fainted was the touch of Mello's lips against his own, and the mounting pressure in his abdomen as he released all over the bedspread. Then his world became darkness…

* * *

The notebook slipped out of Mello's hand. He stared at the assignment as if it could bite him. He had been bored writing his own paper for their Creative Writing class and he'd only wanted a peek to see how the redhead's sci fi story was coming along. Mello blushed a little…_Made to Order _ had been all about them…having sex. He couldn't believe Matt had actually_ written that_! But how much of it was bullshit and how much was based on real life? Could…could Matt _like _him? Could Matt really feel that way?

"Too bad the part about me killing Near isn't true," sighed Mello, "Oh ewww, gross. Just…fuck no." grimaced Mello when he realized that Matt had written him to be both his own and the albino's dream fuck.

Because there was no way in the deepest pits of hell that he'd ever let the sheep touch him. The idea was inhumane. He was going to have a serious talk to Matt about his fantasies…

Matt's fantasies? Mello paused at the thought…he couldn't deny it; he'd yearned to get into Matt's pants for quite some time…he sat on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking of a plan...

When Matt opened the door to their shared room, he was confused. He'd only been gone for a few hours to play his game boy in the library as Mello had been too busy studying to talk to him. He glanced around their room. The lights were off except for the lamp near his bed. He kicked his shoes off near the door and walked towards his bed. He nearly fainted at the sight that greeted him.

Mello was on his bed, shirtless, with both of his hands cuffed to the bedpost.

"M...m…Mello?" squeaked the redhead, failing to keep his composure.

"Matty…I seem to be a little stuck. Would you untie me?" the blond purred.

Matt was in a trance as he walked to his bed. He was hard by the time he reached Mello.

"Wh…where're the keys to those things?"

"Under my tongue."

"…"

* * *

_Happy 21__st__ Gami! Hope you liked it. ^^"_

_I hope the rest of you liked it too!_

_Review?_


End file.
